Kupikir Hanya Kertas Biasa
by KanAncur
Summary: Menyukai seseorang dari jauh, itu yang kulakukan. Kak Naruto, dia itu tampan! Tapi sayangnya kita hanya sebatas kenalan. Romantis, Comedy. OOC, AU, Typo. Btw, authornya cowok.
1. Awal Yang Tidak Jelas

Namaku Hanabi, siswi tahun pertama di salah satu sekolah menengah di Konoha.

Umurku 16 tahun. Tentang fisik, Ibuku bilang aku ini manis. Aku mempunyai hobi menyanyi, walau suaraku jelek. Dan seterusnya tentang diriku mungkin tidak penting jika aku memberitahukannya pada kalian.

"Selamat pagi, Hanabi."

"A-a.. Pagi Kak Naruto."

Hari ini seperti biasa aku berangkat sekolah.

Dan seperti biasa dia menyapaku dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku selalu gugup bila dia menyapaku, meskipun memang menyenangkan dia selalu menyapaku sih.

Dia adalah Naruto, orang yang kupanggil kakak di sekolahku. Aku menyukai dia.

Kalau kau tanya mengapa aku menyukainya aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus kukatakan. Rasa cinta ini tumbuh secara tiba-tiba tanpa aku sadari.

Mengenai hubunganku dengannya, yang sangat di sayangkan dari sejak SD aku dan dia hanya sebatas adik dan kakak kelas.

Aku suka padanya, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya langsung pada dia. Aku berharap dia menyukaiku juga dan menyatakan cintanya padaku duluan, tapi nyatanya itu tidak terjadi sampai sekarang.

Interaksi yang kami lakukan dari dulu ya seperti yang tadi terjadi.

Kami hanya saling sapa jika bertemu, dia yang selalu menyapaku duluan dengan senyuman manisnya hehe. Itupun mungkin karena dari dulu kita selalu satu sekolah, dia hanya menganggapku kenalan mungkin. Sedih rasanya, hiks..

"Seperti biasa Kak Naruto menyapamu lagi ya, Hanabi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Aku sudah sampai di kelas ku. Dan orang yang bicara denganku saat ini adalah teman sebangku ku. Namanya Sara.

Dan aneh, semenjak dia tahu aku menyukai Naruto dia selalu bisa menebak kalau aku baru saja di sapa olehnya.

"Makanya, jangan terus pamerkan senyumanmu itu. Di panggil olehku saja tidak menjawab."

"Eh? Aku tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu!"

"Jangan pasang ekspresi itu Hanabi!"

Ada apa dengan ekspresi ku? Dan juga.

"Mengapa kau tertawa!"

Aku terkadang bingung tentang selera humor macam apa yang dipunyai oleh Sara. Coba pikir, Hanya melihat ekspresiku saja dia tertawa.

Menyebalkan!

\--

Sekolah hari ini telah berakhir. Seperti biasa aku bersiap pulang tentunya.

Tapi anehnya saat aku membuka tasku untuk memasukan beberapa buku yang telah kugunakan, aku menemukan sebuah kertas. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau aku menyimpan kertas di tasku.

"Apa ini catatan yang ku buat ya?"

Namun seingatku aku tidak pernah membuat catatan di kertas kecil.

Memangnya untuk apa bukan? Aku punya buku, mengapa harus di kertas yang telah di sobek aku mencatat? Ya sudahlah aku akan memastikannya saja.

Kubuka memang ada tulisan di sana.

"Ini."

Dari Naruto,

Hanabi, aku menyukaimu.

"Eeeeehhh?"

\--

Sangat pendek. Review dong.


	2. Ketidakjelasan Bertambah

Halo, namaku Hanabi. Seperti yang kalian tahu kemarin, secara tidak terduga diriku mendapat surat pernyataan cinta dari orang yang kusukai yaitu Kak Naruto.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kertas itu bisa ada di tasku. Seingatku aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kelas meskipun saat waktu istirahat datang.

Tunggu? Ah iya aku lupa. Ternyata kemarin ada pelajaran olahraga yang mengharuskanku untuk meninggalkan tasku tanpa pengawasan di kelas. Hah.. Pasti saat itu mungkin dia datang.

Setelah kejadian itu aku mendapat kegelisahan. Meskipun ini belum tentu benar dari Kak Naruto tapi. Jika ini benar darinya pun aku akan tetap gelisah karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat di sapa olehnya nanti di sekolah.

Dengan perasaan gelisah itu aku tetap berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Tentu, karena aku ini adalah seorang murid teladan dan mempunyai mental baja jadi aku tidak akan membolos hanya karena urusan seperti ini.

Belajar untuk remaja sepertiku adalah hal penting yang harus di utamakan olehku. Itu adalah prinsipku!

"Nah seperti itu! Jangan harap kau kuberikan ijin membolos hanya karena masalah yang tidak jelas seperti kau takut di marahi guru karena belum mengerjakan tugas. Hah.. Cepat berangkat!"

"I-iya Ibu!"

Hehe.. Sebenarnya aku tetap berangkat karena ibuku tidak memberikanku ijin seperti yang tertera di atas.

Hiks..

\--

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan sekolahku. Berjalan menuju pintu gerbang yang kulihat baru saja di buka oleh satpam sekolah.

Jika membolos untuk menghindari bertemu dengan dirinya gagal. Maka, berangkat sangat pagi adalah jalan terakhir yang aku gunakan untuk mencapai tujuanku, hehe.

Aku berjalan memasuki sekolahku. Menyapa pak satpam dengan tersenyum kepadanya.

Tapi, saat aku kini sudah tiba di lorong yang jalurnya menuju kelas ku aku mendapati Kak Naruto berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu saat aku memastikan wajahnya. Aku langsung malu, tapi sebelum aku sempat memalingkan wajahku Kak Naruto kulihat memalingkan wajah sambil tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa memang benar surat itu darinya?

Kak Naruto kulihat terus melihat ke arah lain. Dan saat dia menemukan sebuah belokan diapun berlalu ke belokan itu sebelum sempat berpapasan denganku.

Sepertinya.

Hah...

\--

"Ada apa denganmu Hanabi?"

"Tidak."

Dengan kedua tangan menahan dagu, aku kini sedang duduk di memejaku sambil memikirkan saat tadi berpapasan dengan Kak Naruto.

Aku hanya menjawab singkat satu kata saja yaitu "Tidak." pertanyaan Sara karena aku ingin fokus memikirkan hal tadi.

Ada apa dengan dia? Tapi, walau aku berpikir dengan keraspun aku tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan.

"Bisa tidak jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Karena itu sangat manis untuk kulihat, bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu sekarang."

Meskipun Sara menambahkan kata manis di sana, tapi kenyataan kalau aku baru saja memajukan bibirku membuatku malu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, sekarang dia tertawa karena itu.

"Hey! Jangan tertawa!"

Kenapa dia malah membuat perasaanku semakin buruk? Huh.. Dasar Sara menyebalkan!

"Hah.. Maafkan aku Hanabi."

"Hm. Terserah."

Setelah dia mendengus menjawabku. Sara mengambil tempat di sampingku dengan kata lain dia kini duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Jadi, hal ini tentang Naruto yang memberi surat cinta padamu secara diam-diam lalu pagi ini dia menghindarimu, atau karena hal lain?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetail itu!"

Aku sekarang sangat yakin kalau dia benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan supranatural dari keluarganya seperti yang pernah dulu ku jadikan dugaan karena Sara tidak mau menyebut marga dari namanya saat perkenalan di kelas.

Ini sangat aneh. Seingatku dia sudah pulang saat aku menemukan kertas itu di tasku. Dan, saat aku berpapasan dengan Naruto tadi aku tidak melihat dia di manapun, mungkin kalau hal ini dia bisa saja bersembunyi di suatu tempat tapi. Kalau soal surat aku yakin dia menggunakan kekuatan supranatural untuk mengetahuinya.

"Eh? Memangnya itu benar? Kak Naruto memasukan surat cinta ke tasmu kemarin?"

Meskipun dari raut mukanya yang sekarang terlihat terkejut membuatku sempat berpikir kalau Sara itu memang hanya menebak saja tadi, tapi kenapa.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat dia memasukannya dan kenapa juga kau bisa tahu kalau hal itu terjadi kemarin?"

Sekarang aku sudah lelah untuk terkejut jadi aku hanya menggunakan nada biasa untuk bertanya padanya.

"Eh? Jadi aku benar lagi?"

Sial.

"Terserahlah."

"Jadi, itu benar Hanabi? Kak Naruto menyukaimu!"

"Diamlah!"

Sara ini, tidak tahukah dia kalau di kelas ini sudah banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya dan itu menjadi gosip yang menyebar seantero sekolah.

Tidak, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu terjadi.

Dan selanjutnya bel masuk berbunyi. Aku pun mengikuti pelajaran hari ini dengan malas. Hah.. Kak Naruto!

\--

Aduh saya mulai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Hanabi! Hanabi Chan ku! Wkwk... :v

Ok thanks yang sudah review.

Rizuki dan Ishida. Huh... kasih tanggapan dong bagaimana menurut kalian cerita saya? Hehe.

Raynoval. Aduh Om :v Chapter ini yang ngegantu juga sebagai pembuktian bahwa saya belum mengetahui mau ngapain lagi setelah si Naruto nembak :v . Ok, semuanya.

Terima kasih.


	3. Aku Tidak Tahu

Kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Berbagai hiasan ada di sini, entah tempat apa ini.

Hiasan bunga lah yang paling banyak, mungkin ini kebun bunga? Yang jelas aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berada di sini.

"Hanabi."

"K-kak N-Naruto?"

Tunggu dulu, apa hubungannya semua ini dengan kak Naruto?

"Tentu kita belum ada hubungan. Karena itu sekarang aku ingin membuat hubungan denganmu."

Eee? Dia membaca pikiranku?

"Anu. A-aku, kak N-Naruto.."

Aku sekarang gugup, tubuh kak Naruto di depanku terus mendekat.

Apa ini akhirnya? Padahal aku belum mencapai apapun selama aku hidup. Apa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kak Naruto akan membunuhku?

"Aku menyukaimu Hanabi, ayo kita menikah."

"A-aapa? Ta-tapi aku belum berlatih ijab qobul."

Aku belum siap! Tolonglah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu kepada kak Naruto. Jadi jangan menganggap ku aneh karena bilang kalau aku belum berlatih ijab qobul. Aku masih seorang gadis!

"Bangun."

"Anu? Apa maksudnya kak Naruto?"

"Bangun... Sudah pagi. Kusiram air saja."

He? Mengapa perkataanya jadi kacau?

(byurrrrr)

"Kyaaaa!!"

Dan setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan lupa untuk membaca doa sebelum tidur dan juga berjanji tidak akan menikmati mimpi dan bangun lebih awal.

Kepanjangan ya? Terserahlah.

\--

"Hanabi, tadi pagi kak Naruto menyapaku!"

"Teganya kau!"

"Hehehe..."

Saat ini aku berada di kelas. Kalian sudah bisa menebak dari awal kan, kalau _scene_ di awal tadi itu hanya mimpi, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? huh!

Kupikir penulis novel dan pembuat film romantis itu bercanda saat mereka bilang kalau cerita mereka itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, tapi nyatanya aku mengalaminya. Mimpi indah tapi _sad ending _tadi itu adalah _scene _yang sudah biasa terjadi di film romantis.

Dan itu tidak menyenangkan saat kau berakhir di siram air.

"Kak Naruto menyanyakanku?"

"Oh. Mulai jujur dengan perasaanmu, Hanabi?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja!"

Aku hanya penasaran dengan surat waktu itu. Mungkin saja kan dia tiba-tiba membicarakan soal surat itu pada Sara. Hanya karena itu aku bertanya!

"Tidak, dia hanya mengangguk lalu melewatiku."

Apa itu termasuk sapaan? Hm.

"Kau sengaja berangkat siang untuk menghindarinya Hanabi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi lalu bangun telat."

"Sudah bisa ku tebak. Kau bermimpi tentang Naruto yang mengajakmu menikah bukan?"

Hah.. Kekuatan supranatural Sara kembali dia gunakan.

"Iya.."

"Aku benar? Ternyata aku jenius."

Apa hal itu bisa di sebut kejeniusan ya?

"Hanabi."

Seorang gadis mendekat ke arahku, yang ku sadari ternyata dia adalah Hotaru teman sekelas ku.

"Hm?"

"Kak Naruto menyukaimu."

"Apa!"

Belum sempat aku menanyakan kejelasannya, Hotaru berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Sudah di pastikan, ini memang benar. Kak Naruto menyukaimu Hanabi."

"T-tapi, dia belum bilang apapun. Aku tidak mungkin bukan langsung bilang aku juga menyukaimu padanya."

Sara kulihat hanya tersenyum ceria melihatku.

Apa sih?

"Kau mengakuinya. Selamat ya Hanabi."

"Eh?"

Bukan Sara yang berbicara seperti itu. Teman sekelasku lah yang tiba-tiba bicara lalu menyalamiku.

Dan selanjutnya teman-temanku yang lainpun mengikuti.

"Sara!"

Kesalahan besar. Aku tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

Hidupku sudah tamat.

\--

Berjalan di lorong sekolah, aku berniat pulang tentunya. Sebenarnya jam pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi aku memilih tinggal sebentar karena malu tentang kejadian tadi.

Ternyata hidupku masih berlanjut.

"Hanabi?"

"A-aa.."

Seperti _scene _di banyak novel romantis. Kak Naruto dan aku berpapasan denganku sekarang.

Padahal aku juga berniat menghindarinya tadi dengan pulang lebih lambat.

"A-anu.. Kak Naruto. Eeh?"

Aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba kak Naruto memegang pundak ku sambil menatap ku dengan tajam.

Apa ini ungkapan cinta? Aku belum siap kak Naruto!

"Hanabi. Ayo pulang bersama."

Ya, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap.

\--

Rizuki. Wkwk :v biar kayak sinetron indo :v thanks review-nya.

Oxed. Hehe. udh lanjut Om :v makasih review-nya.

Terimakasih.


	4. Akhirnya

Langit sore di atasku seperti terasa tersenyum melihatku berjalan denganya saat ini. Kutatap jalanan di depanku, sesekali melirik ketangannya yang selalu ingin ku genggam itu. Juga.

Melirik wajahnya yang tersilaukan sinar matahari. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aku akan tenang bila aku tahu dia juga merasakan kegugupan yang aku rasakan. Keingintahuan ku semakin kuat setelah pandangan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum manis padaku. Apakah menurutnya menyenangkan berjalan bersamaku?

Kecewa karena pertanyaanku tidak mungkin terjawab, tersenyum aku memandang matahari terbenam yang terlihat di ujung mataku.

Tamat.

Tunggu-tunggu! Ini belum selesai!

Setelah insiden pegang pundak di sekolah tadi. Saat ini aku, Hanabi. Sedang berjalan pulang bersama orang yang aku sukai, kak Naruto. Dan aku gugup, sangat gugup! bila kau tanya aku.

"Hanabi, apa kamu tidak nyaman pulang bersamaku?"

"T-Tidak!"

Aku tersentak oleh pertanyaanya. Aku dari tadi melamun kak Naruto! Jangan mengagetkanku tolong!

Hah... Jalan bersama dengan orang yang di sukai memanya selebay ini ya rasanya? Ku tarik kata-kataku untuk film-film romantis yang pernah aku tonton.

Eh? Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Hm.

Oh iya!

"M-Maksudku! Aku tidak keberatan kak bila pulang dengamu."

"O-Oh.. "

Apa? Apa? Kenapa jadi canggung? Ayolah kak. Bahas suatu topik biar situasi ini tidak mencekam! (Menurut Hanabi ini situasi mencekam)

"O-oh iya kak Naruto. Kakak pulang naik bis atau jalan kaki kak?"

"A-ah. Aku seringnya berjalan kaki. Hanabi kamu naik bis?"

Akhirnya pembicaraan cinta datang! (Dasar lebay si Hanabi)

"I-iya kak."

"O-oh."

(Hening)

Terjadi lagi! Dasar kak Naruto! Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan situasi kembali jadi canggung. Aaa! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Apa aku lari saja ya? Tapi itukan sangat memalukan!

"Hanabi."

Secara reflek aku berhenti mengikuti kak Naruto. Itu juga membuat kami reflek menghadap satu sama lain. Aku menatap matanya sesaat dan tersadar selanjutnya, menunduk karena malu.

Dasar orang yang ku suka! Menyebalkan!

"Iya kak. Ada apa."

Entah kenapa suaraku jadi rendah, tidak tahu dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Kuharap dia tidak sadar karena aku menunduk saat ini menyembunyikan wajahku yang kurasa memerah karena situasi cinta ini(lebay lagi dah)

"Aku menyukaimu Hanabi. Dari dulu aku menyukaimu, jadi. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Hah? Apa? Dia menyukaiku?

"... "

"Hanabi kenapa kamu menangis?"

Menangis?

Kusentuh pipiku ternyata benar ada airmata di sana. Pandanganku pun bericak seolah ada gumpalan air yang menghalangi pandanganku.

Untuk sekarang aku tersadar karena itu. Aku tidak bisa bohong, perasaan senang ini membuatku menangis.

"Aku juga menyukaimu kak. Hiks.. Kenapa baru sekarang. Hiks.."

Terdengar egois aku mengucapkannya. Tapi bersamaan dengan perasaan senang, ada rasa tidak tahan yang juga keluar. Setelah penantian momen ini akhirmya datang, kenapa tidak dari dulu dia mengatakannya? Kenapa dunia penuh dengan drama lebay?! Hiks... (Note: Hanabi juga lebay)

"Maafkan aku Hanabi. Aku memang pengecut."

Tidak-tidak! Jangan rusak momentnya kak!

"Tidak apa. Jadi, aku mau pacaran denganmu. Kak Naruto."

Aku menatap matanya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa kutahan ini. Dia juga tersenyum menatapku.

Aku juga berharap yang dia katakan selanjutnya bukan "Tapi boong" ala orang negara kepulauan.

"Baiklah kita resmi ya Hanabi?"

Ternyata ini bukan mimpi, aku senang.

\--

Yoo.. Welkom beck semoga suka.

Ada yang mau gantiin Hanabi jadi narator? Dia alay soalnya ga tahan wkwk. Tapi manis kan?


	5. Kritikan Pedas

Lari, aku sedang lari sekarang. Menyusuri jalan yang kuketahui akan menuntunku ke tujuan. Mataku terasa perih, dan ricak air menutupi pandanganku. Aku menangis.

Setelah tadi aku turun dari bis, tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari. Tujuanku adalah rumah Sara, ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya. Ya! Harus! Ini berita penting!

Cinta pertamaku, kak Naruto baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku! Tentu ini adalah hal yang harus segera kuberitahukan pada dunia.

Dan sebagai awal dari kegemparan dunia, aku akan memberi tahu dulu Sara. Supaya Sara bisa meminimalisir kegemparannya dunia tentunya. Ya! Dunia pasti akan gempar!

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit aku sudah sampai depan rumah Sara. Sambil mengatur nafas aku mendekati pintu dan mengetuk. Dengan keras.

Aku sudah sering ke sini, jadi aku tahu pasti kalau orang tuanya Sara sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Ya!"

Langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Santai saja Sara ini cuman aku, bukan sales yang kau tunggu-tunggu dari dulu.

Sedikit cerita, Sara dulu pernah di tipu oleh sales obat kecantikan. Sara memesan sesuatu dan si sales berjanji mengantar barangnya esoknya, agak aneh memang barangnya tidak langsung di bawa si sales. Dan selanjutnya seperti yang kalian kira, si sales tidak pernah datang sampai sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa Sara masih saja optimis padahal itu sudah 3 bulan lamanya.

Ah ya aku tidak perduli sih, walau sempat kasihan. Tapi melihat sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja setelah di tipu uang banyak membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya karena telah menaikan darah kemiskinanku. Dasar orang kaya!

Pintu rumahnya terbuka dan Sara yang kulihat juga tentunya. Aku memegang kedua tangannya, ku tatap kedua matanya juga. Aku berusaha membuat ekspresi memohon setelahnya.

"Sara! Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu malam ini!"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku! Kak Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

"Eeeehh?"

\--

Aku kini sudah ada di kamar Sara. Berbaring tengkurap dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu, aku memandangi seseorang di depanku yang sedang tertawa dengan muka sangat bahagia.

"Ahahaha! Konyol sekali!"

"Apanya yang konyol! Kupikir i-itu romantis kau tahu!"

Meski aku bilang begitu, Sara masih terus tertawa. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya tajam dengan penuh amarah sekarang.

Ya! Aku juga bisa marah kau tahu!

"Ah, hah.. Maaf-maaf."

Akhirnya tawanya berhenti. Tapi, raut muka dia tetap menunjukan seakan dia sedang menahan tawanya dengan keras.

Apa?! Mau tertawa lagi kau?!

"Kalau begitu selamat Hanabi. Kau akhirnya punya pacar!"

"Ah.. I-itu.."

Aku malu. Aku sadar kalau aku terlalu sensitif bila dia menyinggung soal itu. Entah kenapa sekarang aku lebih nyaman jika dia menertawakannya. Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

"Tapi, Hanabi."

"Hm? Apa?"

Sara tiba-tiba memegang kedua pundakku lalu menatapku dengan tajam. Tatapannya yang serius itu membuatku gugup, tanpa sadar mataku beralih memandang hal lain selain matanya.

Apa yang kau lakukan sih Sara?

Sara semakin memegang erat pundakku. Aku jadi sedikit merasakan déja vù di sini. Meskipun suasana tegang ini berubah setelah kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Ayo pulang bersama."

Dengan sangat serius. Lalu, tertawa keras.

"SARA!"

Itu adalah kalimat yang kak Naruto ucapkan tadi sore. Sara ini! Kata-kata yang susah payah kak Naruto katakan padaku itu. Dengan kejamnya dia membuat ini sebagai lelucon. Hiks... Dasar kejam.

"Maukah kamu jadi pacarku? Pfft.. Itu terdengar seperti dia baru saja mempelajarinya dari suatu buku."

"Sudahlah!"

Mau berapa banyak kata romantis kak Naruto yang akan kau lecehkan wahai sahabatku Sara? Apakah kau tidak lihat di depanmu kini aku menangis? Hiks...

"Dan juga. Baiklah, kita resmi ya Hanabi? Pffft.. Kedengarannya seperti pebisnis yang sedang bicara dengan klienya."

Sialan, sudah kubilang aku menangis tepat di depanmu bodoh.

Sudahlah, untungnya sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui sesuatu. Jangan pernah menceritakan masalah asmaraku pada dia!

Dan satu hal lagi. Sepertinya dunia juga akan tertawa mendengarnya daripada gempar, hiks..

Tapi ya, aku tetap menyukai mu, kak Naruto!


End file.
